To beor not
by Lil'Ashura
Summary: OS.Pensées d'Hermione un jour de Saint Valentin.Venez lire je n'arrive pas à le résumer


N/A: Bonjour a vous chers lecteurs!! Çà faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venue publier quelque chose sur le site et honnêtement je dois avouer avoir hésiter à le faire. Pourtant, à relire vos reviews sur mes précédentes fics, je me suis dit que de toute façon le plus grand plaisir pour moi était de voir qu'on me lisait! Et je ne changerais çà pour rien au monde!!Donc ce nouveau OS (eh oui encore un!) est sorti de mon imagination un soir après le boulot. L'idée est venue d'elle même et j'ai laissé mes petits doigts pianoter sur le clavier.Ce n'est pas ma préférée mais pourtant, je l'ai trouvée très intéressante à écrire. Je la dédicace à nous pauvres filles qui avons toutes un jour pensé qu'être quelqu'un d'autre nous apporterait le bonheur tant recherché. Cette fic est pour toutes ces fois où nous ne sommes pas trouvées assez bien. Evidemment je remercie ma 1ère lectrice, ma chère sœur Emy, qui m'encourage et me soutient. Un grand merci également pour toutes les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre. Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous remercie d'avance d'être passés sur ce OS. Bisous doux de mon ile...

Disclaimer: J'aurais bien voulu être JK Rowling mais malheureusement je ne suis pas née sur la bonne ile(la mienne est plus petite) et surtout je n'ai pas son talent. Donc je jure que je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages et que je ne tire aucun profit de ce OS, hormis peut-être les quelques reviews que vous voudrez bien me laisser(bonnes ou mauvaises, je les prend toutes du moment qu'elles soient constructives).

* * *

**To be … or not ?**

Une chose est sûre: nous les filles, ne sommes jamais satisfaites pleinement de ce que nous sommes. Il y a bien des choses qu'on aimerait changer en soi : sa coiffure, son style, ses chaussures, son nez etc… Tant de choses plus futiles les unes que les autres. Et pourtant, toutes ces petites choses font de nous ce que nous sommes et que nous renvoyons aux autres. Moi par exemple, je suis et resterais éternellement la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Je n'ai aucun style (certains diront que j'ai un style bien à moi), j'ai des cheveux broussailleux, des yeux marrons (quoi de plus banal), et un intellect hors du commun. Tandis que les autres filles de mon âge rêvent aux beaux yeux des garçons qui ont croisé leur route, moi je passe mon temps à éplucher les moindres reliures, encyclopédies ou archives que compte notre bibliothèque. Pourtant, contrairement à ces mêmes jeunes filles, j'ai déjà combattu à de nombreuses reprises les êtres malfaisants qui menaçaient notre communauté et ai même participé à notre victoire. Si j'ai bien une qualité dont je sois vraiment fière, c'est le courage qui fait honneur à ma maison. Malheureusement ce courage me fait défaut ces derniers temps. Et tout çà pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus la force de l'affronter, d'affronter son regard transperçant, d'affronter ses paroles acides. Depuis quelques temps la force me quitte lorsque je le croise et je ne trouve que la fuite comme échappatoire. Je m'acharne de plus en plus dans mon travail pour essayer d'oublier cette situation. J'apprends à mentir pour échapper aux regards inquiets que me lancent mes amis qui me trouvent changée.

Alors parfois, seule dans mon lit, j'imagine une autre vie où tout aurait été différent.

J'imagine ne plus être cette si exceptionnelle sorcière capable d'élaborer des potions toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Je suis juste une adolescente de 17 ans comme une autre, avec des envies de folie, de sorties et surtout d'amour. Une jeune fille qui se soucierait de son apparence et qui réussirait à faire tourner les regards vers elle et avoir pour un temps toute l'attention sur elle. J'aimerais tant être cette fille capable en un sourire de faire perdre la tête à un garçon prêt à tout pour la combler. Mais je suis bien loin de tout çà. Je ne suis que moi, et souvent cette situation me pèse. On ne me connaît que pour mon intelligence hors normes et non pour mes beaux yeux. On me connaît pour être une sorcière d'origine moldue capable de plus de magie qu'un sorcier issu d'une famille de Sang Pur, et non pour une jeune adolescente qui ne demande qu'à être aimée. Bien sur, j'ai l'amour de ma famille, de mes amis. Mais soyons francs, à mon âge, on veut être exceptionnelle aux yeux d'une personne qui ne penserait qu'à nous, qui nous apporterait toute la tendresse, tout l'amour dont on a besoin. Mais je n'ai rien de tout çà. Les garçons ne me voient pas, ne m'abordent pas (hormis pour les aider en cours), je ne peux compter que sur mes deux meilleurs amis pour être invitée aux bals. Bref, je ne suis pas une potentielle petite amie, je suis juste l'intello de service. Et la vérité est d'autant plus cruelle que lui aussi me voit comme çà.

D'ailleurs pourquoi lui ? Le seul être capable de me faire tant de mal rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche, le plus froid et le plus hautain de tous les adolescents que je connais : Drago Malefoy ! C'est vrai qu'il est tout çà, mais après avoir appris à le connaître mieux depuis la fin de la guerre, mon opinion a quelque peu divergé. La guerre nous a tous changé, mais selon moi, il est de nous celui qui a subi le plus de transformations. Il a changé de camp, à la surprise de tous, il a combattu une autre cause que celle pour laquelle il avait vécu depuis sa naissance. Il a su montrer des facettes de lui incroyables, telles qu'un courage surprenant en osant défier son propre père, mais aussi une loyauté fascinante en sauvant Ron d'une mort certaine face à un Mangemort. Il a su s'intégrer parmi d'autres maisons et parfois même, discute sans aucune animosité avec Ron et Harry. Bien sûr, il reste Drago Malefoy, toujours aussi mesquin et acerbe, capable de fourberies mais également de paroles froides et cruelles. Avec moi, il ne se prive jamais de me rabaisser. Çà dure depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde magique et il semblerait que ce soit immuable. Malgré la fin de la guerre, il continue de me mépriser. Pour lui, nous sommes et resterons diamétralement opposés comme le yin et le yang.

Autant avant je m'étais habituée à nos querelles incessantes, autant aujourd'hui j'éprouve de la difficulté à les supporter. Il aura fallu d'une seule fois pour que tout bascule. Il a fallu qu'une seule fois je le voie sans son masque de froideur pour que ma vie s'en retrouve toute retournée. Il était assis dans notre salle commune, les yeux dans le vague, comme si tout autour de lui n'existait pas. Il semblait être en proie à de profondes réflexions ou alors revivre des moments de sa vie. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il en était et ne le saurait peut-être jamais. En tout cas, c'est depuis ce moment là que je le voie différemment. J'ai pu lire dans son regard azur perdu dans les flammes une vérité insoupçonnable : il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur à la fois triste et joyeuse. C'était comme si les moments qu'il revivait lui procuraient autant de joie que de peine. Jamais on n'aurait pu croire que cet homme là pouvait ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Et pourtant c'est le cas. J'ai passé plusieurs minutes à le contempler, comme pour graver à jamais cette image dans me tête. J'étais comme subjuguée par cette aura reposante qui dégageait de lui. Toutes les barrières qu'il avait forgées autour de lui se sont pour un temps évanouies, et j'assistais malgré moi à ce spectacle. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cet homme que je découvrais. Puis, comme s'apercevant de ma présence, il a tourné les yeux vers moi. Un sourire doux a étiré ses lèvres et puis plus rien. Il s'en est allé sans même un mot vers sa chambre. Moi, je suis bêtement restée figée, ne croyant pas à ce qui venait de se produire. Mais le lendemain, la nature avait repris ses droits, c'était comme si tout ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait été qu'un rêve…

Cependant, moi j'y pense à longueur de temps. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revis ces instants. Je revois ce sourire qui m'était adressé, je revois ces yeux si beaux… Je crois m'être perdue dans ce regard et ne plus jamais pouvoir en revenir. Depuis, j'ai accepté l'évidence : je suis tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ! Voilà pourquoi il est devenu si insupportable pour moi d'affronter ses piques ou autres mesquineries à mon encontre. Voilà pourquoi je fuis lorsque je le croise.

Si seulement je pouvais encore une fois capter ce regard ! Si seulement aujourd'hui il pouvait cesser de me voir comme celle qui le répugne. S'il pouvait encore m'adresser un sourire au lieu de ses répliques cinglantes ! Mais avec des « si » on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille. Et je sais pertinemment que tout ceci ne se reproduira jamais. Pourtant, je garde en moi cet infime espoir qu'un jour çà pourrait changer. Même si tout semblerait dire le contraire…

Lorsque je le vois accorder de l'attention à l'une de ces filles si belles, si fraîches, si pétillantes, mon cœur se serre et se fissure en mille morceaux. Mais je garde la tête haute même si çà fait mal. On connaît toutes sa réputation de Don Juan et pourtant elles sont toutes à lui courir après, à réclamer ses faveurs. Et çà parait bizarre à dire, mais même moi j'en suis à là, quoique dans un degré un peu moins…non beaucoup moins explicite. En ce qui me concerne, tout reste dans l'imaginaire. Dans ces instants, je rêve d'être celle qui lui arrache des mots tendres.

J'aimerais tant savoir capter son attention et me sentir appréciée à ma juste valeur. J'aimerais tant pouvoir changer ce que je suis, ce que je représente pour lui. J'aimerais être d'un sang aussi pur que le sien, avoir de la classe, avoir une plastique moins repoussante…bref être quelqu'un d'autre. Tout çà juste pour qu'il me remarque ! Et pourtant, je sais que ce genre de choses ne se change pas. J'ai beau me targuer d'être quelqu'un de rationnel, face à lui je me sens complètement dépossédée de mes moyens et ravagée par les sentiments qui m'assaillent. Je sais au fond de moi que si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, je perdrais forcément au change. Je ne serais peut-être plus entourée de mes fidèles amis si chers à mon cœur. Je ne serais peut-être plus la fille chérie de Mr et Mme Granger, dentistes Moldus appréciés. Je ne serais peut-être plus la sorcière la plus intelligente depuis des générations. Je ne serais plus moi ! Alors je continue d'être celle que j'ai l'habitude d'être et ne m'autorise qu'en rêve à être quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, je me suis résignée à ne pas être celle qu'il lui faut, celle qui lui dira de douces paroles au creux de l'oreille, celle qui lui procurera du plaisir rien qu'en effleurant sa peau…

Et les jours comme aujourd'hui sont d'autant plus durs lorsqu'on se sent seule et que celui dont on est amoureux ne nous accorde aucune importance. Tandis qu'autour de moi, les rires, les sourires, les œillades sont à la parade, je suis perdue dans mes pensées les plus profondes avec un air morose. Encore une Saint Valentin où je serais entourée de mes bouquins !...

-Hermione ?

-……

-Hermione ?

-Hum…Oui ? Ah… pardon Gin, j'étais ailleurs.

-On a remarqué. Il y a cinq bonnes minutes que ce hibou te tourne autour et que tu ne réagis pas.

-Comment ?

Effectivement, un hibou au plumage grisâtre voletait autour de moi, tenant entre ses serres une lettre scellée. Surprise, je prends la missive et ne trouve aucun indice de son expéditeur.

Je regarde mes amis qui me sourient malicieusement, tout aussi impatients que moi de découvrir ce que contient cette lettre :

_« Chère Miss Granger,_

_J'ai beau essayé, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à vous, à votre beauté si naturelle et à vos yeux aux éclats dorés. Tant et si bien que je n'en trouve plus le sommeil la nuit. Votre sens de la répartie, votre intégrité, votre intelligence, votre originalité, toutes ces choses qui vous qualifient, ont su trouver la faille de ma carapace. Vous avez réussi à ensorceler mon cœur de glace et le raviver. Et contre toute attente, les instants passés loin de vous lacèrent mon être. Je m'y prends tardivement, certes, mais je me permets quand même :_

_Voulez- vous bien m'accompagner ce soir au bal de la Saint Valentin ?_

_Vous m'honorerez de votre présence et ferez de moi le plus heureux de tous les hommes en ayant à son bras la plus charmante créature de l'assistance._

_Sachez que je n'ai d'yeux que pour votre incroyable et merveilleuse personne._

_Votre dévoué admirateur,_

_D.M »_

Je me retourne instinctivement vers lui, poussée par je ne sais quelle magie, et lorsque je croise son regard, j'y vois de l'incertitude, une certaine anxiété, comme s'il redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Lui d'habitude si sûr de lui, semblait craindre ma réaction. Pourtant, ses yeux me fixaient inlassablement, espérant une réponse. Encore sous le choc, je ne réussis qu'à hocher la tête. Je lis du soulagement dans son regard, mon cœur manque un battement et je vois apparaître sur ses fines lèvres ce même sourire tendre qui a chamboulé tout mon être il y a quelques temps de cela. En l'espace d'un instant, mes sombres pensées se sont envolées et je ne vis plus que pour ce moment où tout devient d'un coup plus rose, plus vivant, incroyablement plus beau…

Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal d'être soi-même.

The end


End file.
